Something New
by Cactusgirl94
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't always lost. There was a time where she knew exactly where she was going in life. Everything was lined up for her, she was confident in her future. It's been 200 years since she became lost but when she moves to the small town of Forks Washington, Bella comes face to face with something she knew existed but wasn't prepared to encounter; a family of vampires.
1. Bella Donna

Today sadly was not just another day. It was the anniversary, a milestone. For 200 years she was for lack of better words...lost. Not lost in the sense that didn't know where she was, but lost in the sense that she had no idea what she was meant to do. There was a time that everything made sense. There was a time where her path was clear. She knew her place and questioned nothing.

Yet again she was starting at a new school under another pretense, Every few years she would move on. Cut ties with the few she would talk to, gather what belongings she wanted and would decide where she would go next. This time she had decided to go somewhere she actually never went before. She decided on quite a small town, a town known as "Forks." It was for sure very different from what she was used to. For the most part she always felt gravitated towards the sunlight and wide open places. This corner of the United States was very different. It was under a near constant coverage of clouds with green moss covering most of the trees and land. The land and its surroundings were quite moist for lack of a better word.

She brushed her hair just like every other morning. She latched the one piece of jewellery she had in her possession and let out a sigh.

She wore A simple outfit, jeans and a blue blouse. She left her long brown hair to cascade down to the middle of her back and stood up.

Walking out to her garage, she got into her simple but convenient car and drove towards her new high school. She was starting out as a Junior. She never stayed too long in one place. The longest she ever dared was 5 years. She stopped aging regularly long ago. She wouldn't show any difference in her physical appearance she suspected for probably another 500 years.

Although she lived on the outskirts of town it only took her about 10 minutes to arrive at the school.

The school was what looked like a bunch of smaller brick buildings scattered about. She walked slowly up to the door that was labeled " main office." Approaching the small office she looked upon a short middle aged lady.

" Excuse me today is my first day. When I called I was told to come to the main office before i went to any of my classes. I have to get my schedule."

The little lady looked up startled, not hearing anyone enter.

" Oh yes you called last week. I'm so sorry dear but your name slipped my mind. What was your name again?"

"Bella, Bella Donna Swan."


	2. Human?

EPOV

There was a buzz around the school about the new girl. Some thought she was gorgeous and already were coming up with plans on how to get in the new girl's pants. It was pathetic and disgusting. One "person" in particular did not seem to care or seem concerned for the new girl at all.

" Edward, were you listening?" He was pulled back out of his thoughts by a hand being flapped in front of his face.

" I'm sorry Alice, you were saying?"

" Apparently someone bought the house on the other side of the river. Esme told me this morning that she heard a delivery truck deliver something there." Alice was tossing the apple that was on her food tray between her hands. Jasper was in a sense, lounging in his chair, one arm draped around the back of Alice's chair.

" Strange that you didn't see that coming Alice, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were surprised at this turn of events." Edward starred at his sister from across the table, one of his perfect eyebrows raised.

" You very well know that my sight isn't an exact science Edward. Unless it's related to someone I am familiar with, sometimes I just don't see it. By me not seeing the new neighbor it probably means that they are simply a private person that will stick to their property and not stray too far from the river. It really means nothing."

"Besides Edward, even if this person intrudes on our personal space it isn't like they will figure out our secret. Who knows Eddie boy maybe the person that'll finally make you a man moved there." Emmett said just a little loudly for the family's liking. Suddenly the whole table shifted when Emmett was kicked under the table. Without a doubt from Edward. Rosalie surprisingly remained quiet throughout the whole exchange but simply rolled her eyes. Placing her hand on her lover's thigh under the table.

"The bell is gonna ring in 10 seconds, I have biology next and then we get to go home. Let's just finish the last period and go home."

As per usual, Edward was the first in the classroom, first even before the teacher. Taking his regular seat, he waited. It wasn't long until others started to filter in. One by one students walked into the room and took their respectful seats. Some were talking about what they were going to do after school, some freaking out because they forgot about an assignment and some even raving about the new girl. Just when the bell was about to ring someone different walked in. Someone Edward presumed to be the new girl. It took maybe 2 seconds for Edward to realize several things. First this girl was gorgeous, gorgeous in an otherworldly sort of way; like him and his family. Second she lacked several things, those being thoughts coursing through her head and a scent. She completely lacked a scent, something he had NEVER encountered, and third, this was no human or anything he had ever encountered. Just then the teacher noticed the new- comer.

" Awe you must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Bella Donna Swan. I was told by the front desk to get this paper signed by each of my teachers."

"Of course, why don't you give me that and here is your textbook. You may take a seat over there by Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you sir. Bella walked elegantly to the empty seat. She made barely, if any noise and walked like she was royalty. Her shoulders were pulled back and when she down it was probably the most elegant form of activity that Edward had ever witnessed, more elegant than his family and him.

Throughout the lesson Edward observed the girl who was turning out to be a complete enigma. It was quite clear that the girl wasn't human. What wasn't clear was if she suspected and wondered the same about him. If she did, she never let him know. She was a complete mystery.

Thankfully today wasn't a lab so Edward wasn't required to have direct contact with her. This gave Edward an opportunity to try to work out the mystery. From what he could tell she had less than 30 heart beats per minute. The girl should have been dead. She had a very delicate voice, like glass. It didn't ring like a bell like vampires, it was like the wind, enchanting.

Edward was anxious to tell his siblings. And to get home and talk to his father. Just then the bell rang. The girl remained where she was at. Edward guessed that she was taking her time deliberately. Waiting for him to leave. She was smart, this also indicated that maybe she was aware of what he was.

Rushing out into the parking lot Edward walked maybe a little too fast for his family's liking towards his silver volvo. He whispered very quietly and quickly to his siblings to get into the car ASAP.

Once everyone was in the car Edward sped off towards their house.

"Any particular reason we were all rushed today Edward? Not that I'm complaining but you seem stressed." Jasper was the first to break the silence.

" We need to have a family meeting immediately. Something happened in the last period and it wasn't exactly good."

" I didn't see anything at all, what happened?" Alice's voice was full of confusion.

" Alice, do me a favor and call the hospital, have Carlise come home immediately. We really need him home."


	3. Investigation

Arriving home, Carlisle was already home, the hospital was closer to their home than the school. Edward zoomed into the garage. Everyone rushed into the house and gathered into the living room.

" Edward, what is this about?" Carlisle seemed worried, if he wasn't as hard as stone, Edward predicted there would be a crease between his eyebrows.

"During the last period today the new girl was in my class. What i'm about to say will be shocking. I don't think the girl was human."

" Is there another clan in our territory?" Carlisle seemed excited for a split second, a new clan playing as a student meant they were probably vegetarians.

"No Carlisle, you misunderstand, this girl was something new, she isn't human nor do i think she is a vampire. She had no scent and barley a heart beat. I also couldn't read her thoughts." There was an audible gasp from around the room. Esme was the first to break the silence.

"No scent, but that's impossible, wouldn't she not be existing if she had no scent?"

"Maybe we aren't the only mythical creatures to walk the earth. Maybe there is more than just us." Jasper said.'

" I say we just kill the bitch, get it over with. She stands to be a threat to this family, if she is something different she could expose us. She could already be planning to kill us. I don't trust it." Rosalie blurted out venomously.

" Alice what do you see?"

Alice closed her eyes for a second and gasped.

"I can't see, I can't see anything, it's all blurry. There's nothing. What does it mean?"

"Alright everyone remain calm. Jasper and Emmett I want you to dig up anything you can find on this girl. I want everything down to her social security number. Alice keep trying with her visions. Write down everything you see even if it;s blurry. Edward and I will do surveillance around the woods. If she means us harm we will be ready."

"What about Esme and I?" Rosale asked.

" Create a gift basket, a peace offering. There is a chance that this girl doesn't know anything about the mythical world, she may be innocent. If that is the case we will take her under our wing and guide her. We will meet back here in two hours.

…

Two hours later everyone gathered back into the living room.

"Okay, Jasper please tell me you found something on this girl."

" Well I'm gonna be honest, there wasn't much, Her full name is Bella Donna Swan, she is said to be 17 years old. There doesn't seem to be anything else on her.

"That's it, you were only able to find her full name and date? I could literally go up to her and ask her that. You guys found nothing we didn't already know." Rosalie was of course being her normal, moody self.

" That's enough Rose, we looked everywhere, Hell Jasper even reached out to some of his connections. As far as they were concerned this Bella Donna didn't exist. There were no birth records or even who her parents are." Emmett, for once stood up against his wife.

" Did it by any chance give an address as to where she is living? Carlisle asked.

" Well that's where it becomes ironic. Apparently she is residing in the house just across the river."

" She bought a house at the age of 17?" Skepticism was thick in Esme's voice.

" No, as far as records show someone with the name "Evangeline Swan" bought the house about a week ago. We tried to dig to see who this woman was. We suspected this may be the mother of the girl. SO we decided to do some digging on this lady. That's where it gets sloppy. We pulled up the documents finalizing the ownership of the house. The house IS under Evangeline BUT all the signatures are that of Bella Donna Swan's. It literally makes no sense. I asked one of my connections on what this could mean. According to him, and I wholeheartedly agree, Evangeline doesn't exist. It's a scam."

But how could that have gone through with the reality company and especially the bank? Bella would have to do some serious smooth talking to get away with this and not bring up suspicions."

" That's exactly why we called the bank and we might have tapped into the cameras. The bank manager didn't give much away so we really had no choice but to look at the cameras."

" And who exactly bought the house and signed the papers?"

" We aren't sure. Every single time the cameras turned to who we needed to see the camera would blur or shut off. It was… bizarre to say the least." Jasper seemed quite frustrated.

" So what do we do?" Esme broke the heavy silence. Carlisle seemed tense, he leaned forward where he was sitting and leaned on his forearms.

" The only course of action I could think of is get close to this girl. Gain her trust, befriend her at school. Find out what you can about her. Try to keep the peace. We don't know who or what she is or if she is dangerous. We have to do this carefully and handle the situation delicately. Do you kids think you can do this?"

" If we do agree to do this we are going in defenseless and blind. It will be dangerous." Edward answered.

" Then we do it quickly and efficiently. None of you should ever be alone with her. Always make sure you are with someone. Okay?"

No one in the room answered, it was almost as if after years of being one step of the game, they were lost and scared. For the first time since they became a whole family they didn't know what the next day would bring.


	4. What Now?

BPOV

There were many emotions coursing through her all at once. Shock, fear, confusion. Her mind went back to a few hours ago when she first entered the biology room. The second she entered the room she heard the heart beats of 22 students and one teacher, but there was one missing. She knew immediately that there was a vampire in the room. Thinking quickly she managed to not stutter when she introduced herself to her teacher. She relaxed herself and kept an inviting smile on her face.

Bella knew without a doubt that if she was correct, this vampire would suspect that she was different. That she wasn't human or even a vampire, that she was something new.

When the bell rang after 45 of the longest minutes of her life Bella decided to take her time. Everything she did from here on out would have to be planned and well thought out. She needed to be seen as someone that was calm, unsuspecting and unconcerned. She also needed to come up with a plan. Bella was certain that the vampire from her class wasn't alone. She suspected that he was part of a clan. Though what she couldn't figure out was what a vampire was doing in a Junior advanced placement Biology class. It really didn't make any sense to her. Although then again nothing in the past 200 years made sense to her.

Just then the clock in her living room downstairs began to chime. Just like every other day for the last 200 years, Bella would prepare her own meal and eat at 6.30pm.

Although slightly different from her home, the herbs and spices weren't all that different to prepare. She caught on quite quickly from the humans on how to make her way around a kitchen. Then as the years passed she simply adapted. Dinner time was one of the few times Bella let herself escape back to her childhood. It was the only time she could think back and not be sad or full of resentment and regret. It was the one activity that brought up many fond memories of someone she once looked up to and cherished with all her heart; her mother.

"_**Bella! BellaDonna, where oh where could she be?" In what appeared to be a royal kitchen there were currently no servants present. Instead stood a very**__**beautiful woman. This woman was tall and elegant. She had hair that was so blonde that in certain like it could be said to be silver. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun atop her head. This woman wore a long gown that looked to be sewn and woven from the most well renowned hands. Like her hair, the dress was silver and had many embellishments that were weaved through the silk and fabric. On her neck sat a beautiful necklace, choker of diamonds and emeralds in the shape of tear drops. This woman looked very out of place in the kitchen. She was obviously royalty , there was no doubt about that. **_

" _**Come out, come out wherever you are!" Just then you could hear a giggle, the giggle was soft and brushed you like the wind. A little girl, no more than 4 or 5 years old remained crouched down near the back broom cupboard. The little girl was what appeared to be the complete opposite of the woman. While the woman had silver hair and ice blue eyes, the little girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll, with big doe-like eyes; eyes that have not seen the horrors of the world yet.**_

" _**There you are Bella! You are getting quite good at this game. Come along Bella, those cookies aren't going to make themselves!" The woman held her hand out to the little girl. The little girl joyfully skipped towards the woman and gently took ahold of the well-manicured hand. **_

_** " Mummy, after we make the cookies can we go out to the garden? I do enjoy talking to the flowers, they hold such wonderful conversations."**_

_** " I think we shall, sounds like a plan!"**_

Bella found herself back to reality, eating her shrimp scampi. Thinking about how things turned out for her was truly difficult for Bella to process. For 200 years Bella hoped and dreamed that she would get a message from her mother. Anything to point her in the right direction. But nothing, just like every other year she would receive nothing, no sign, just nothing!.

Now to top it off Bella felt that she had no choice but to get involved with the vampires. Bella knew all about vampires, Her Aunt Lilith had told her all about them when she was just a little girl. The few times her Aunt visited would always turn into history lessons.

For hours Bella sat and watched outside her front window towards the river. It was why she had chosen this particular house, because of the river. The river offered comfort ,something she longed for. Bella thought for quite a long time, turning the scenario over and over in her head. What now? What was she supposed to do, what path was she meant to follow.

Just then Bella noticed a few leaves on one of her bushes sway unnaturally. Thinking quickly, Bella rose to her feet, hesitated for just a split second and slowly, opened her front door and walked out into her front yard. Bella stopped just in front of the bush that was disturbed,closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

" You can come out, I know you are there. It's okay, I mean you no harm." It took a few seconds but eventually, one by one vampires emerged from behind the trees just outside her property line. Bella spotted her biology partner on the far right. This must have been his clan.

Bella raised her hands ever so slowly into a surrender position. She knew vampires and knew how territorial they were. SHe had to advance with caution.

" You must the Cullen Clan, to be honest I'm quite shocked you guys waited this long to approach me. Vampires are usually quite territorial. I apologize if I invaded your land. As you probably can tell, I am not a vampire, I have no need to hunt."

" Bella Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen, head of this family. We are sorry if we startled you. We are just a very cautious family." Bella contemplated the head vampire for a few seconds. Hesitant to say her next sentence.

" No need to apologize, If you and your family felt inclined and comfortable enough I think it would be best if we brought this conversation inside. I have a fire going and I do enjoy cookies at night. I realize you and your family aren't fans of human food but you're welcome to join me. Bella turned elegantly and walked back up toward her house. As she entered the house she left her front door open. Welcoming the family of vampires with trusting and open arms. Through the window the Cullens could see Bella take a seat in a cozy looking living room in front of a roaring fireplace.

It didn't take long for the Cullen family to enter and take a seat quietly around the Bella. No one broke the silence for a few minutes. Bella seemed comfortable, content.

" I'm sure you have many questions. I know what you are but yet I remain a mystery to you and your family.. Of course that comes as no shock to me. I on the other hand would be quite shocked if you knew what I was, where I came from."

" Then I think I speak for my family and I when I ask you what we are all dying to know. What are you? Where did you come from?"

" Where I come from is a history lesson I will leave for another day, as for what I am it probably will be quite confusing to you. I am known as a Mater.

" A Mater, the latin word for mother is what you are. You're known as a mother?"

"Yes, yes I am."

" I don't think we understand." Carlisle spoke first.

"You will."


	5. The Mother in the Garden

" So you're known as a mother. Does that mean you are the first of your kind and plan to create more. I think we are just very confused but also very intrigued." Carlisle now had a notepad and pen in both hands. Ready to learn anything he could about this strange creature that sat in his living room. Surprisingly Carlisle's question seemed to amuse Bella.

" No, I am not the first of my kind. There are in fact many of my kind, just not here on Earth."  
"So you come from a different planet. Yo we are in the presence of a freaking alien. Oh man this is awesome!" Emmett practically screamed.

" No, I am not from outer space. I come from a very far away land that resides in a different realm. You've probably of several realms that do in fact exist. Such as Heaven, Hell, Limbo. There is very little accurate information available on Earth about the "RIng of Realms." It's also almost impossible to cross between the realms."

" But you managed to?" Edward asked. Bella looked Edward in the eyes, she felt the underlying pull to be near the handsome man looking her dead in the eyes, but she shoved it to the side and continued on with her story as if he never asked his question,

" I come from a land known as "The Botanical Garden. It is in fact the second realm to ever be created and in my opinion ,one of the greatest."

" What was the first?" Alice asked, ever so curious.

" The first realm to ever come to be is known as " Zerus," Land of the Gods. I have never been there but it is known as being a fearsome land where the old Gods and monsters creep in the shadows. Next came " The Botanical Garden, Land of Mothers. For nearly 2 millenium the only two realms were those two. Then a very powerful force emerged and broke free from Zerus, wanting desperately to create a realm that was good, a land that had free will and would be where he created his greatest work. Can you guess who that fearsome god was called, and what realm he created?"

" God, and God created Earth." Carlisle whispered, finally getting the confirmation he never really needed, but it felt great.

" Yes Carlisle God was and is known as being one of the original Gods. He also was merciful and kind, gaining the name God. Earth was then followed very shortly by Heaven and Hell. God then realized that there were humans that would walk the line between good and evil and those that were not baptised. He then created a place for them to go and wander. This place is called Limbo. Otherwise known as the inbetween. Those are the first 5 and the only ones you really need to know at this point."

" What does it mean to live in the " Botanical Garden and be a mother?"

" All that I am willing to tell you about my homeland today, is that it is complicated. More complicated than Earth. I once loved it there. It WAS my Utopia, it was my everything. But then things changed quite rapidly."

"What exactly is a "Mother though, I think that is still unknown to us." Jasper asked.

Bella seemed to have hesitated before she began to speak.

" There is a hierarchy of sorts within the realms. My land was created originally as a refuge for women that were enslaved by rogue Gods and Goddesses in Zerus. The women were enslaved because they were mistakes. Not a God, but still immortal. We still possessed abilities beyond belief but we were seen as inferiors. We were originally created to fight the monsters that were creating havoc in Zerus. We were created to be warriors, to obey and fight. The first 1,000 women were perfect and were ready to do as they were told. But then something went wrong. The women suddenly began showing signs of free will. That was when someone unknown to our world created something similar to the underground railway. " The Botanical Garden," was then created and was meant for the women that were rescued. At first there was nothing. The refugees were lost and didn't know what to do with their new found freedom. Then slowly over the years a society was created and here I am."

" I must say that there are so many unanswered questions. So much that we don't know. There are many blanks spots in your story Bella." Carlisle spoke quietly.

Vampires have only been around for about 4,000 years, I've been around for almost 2 millenium. There is so much to know. So much history, so much hurt, so many memories. I can't possibly tell you everything in one sitting. There's just too much."

" Baby steps." Esme offered encouragingly. Bella smiled at her.

"Yes, baby steps." Bella met the eyes of Edward. She yet again felt the pull. The urge to be near him. This new found feeling made the words that her mother said echo in her head.

"_**Bella, my sweet Bella. There will come a time where you will be met at a crossroads. At this crossroads you will have to make a decision. You will have to decide between your power and love. I cannot tell you which path to take. It must be your decision."**_

Bella was launched out of her thoughts by the feeling of a hand on hers. Blinking rapidly, Bella looked up into the golden eyes of Edward.

" You okay Bella?"

" For a long time I wasn't, but I think and hope that I will be now."


	6. Just Another Day

It had been about 4 weeks since Bella had sat in the Cullens' living room and told them who she was. There were still many questions left unanswered and for now the Cullens seemed okay with that. Bella and Edward finally started to get into a routine. Edward and Bella decided to change their schedules at school and were now in every single one of each other's classes. They spent every second together, Slowly getting closer. Currently Bella was sitting at her vanity and was brushing her hair, like every other night. Edward was sitting on her bed, watching her intently.

Bella finished brushing her hair and continued to unclasp her necklace and place it gently into her jewelry box. Edward got up from the bed and walked up behind Bella, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful, do I tell you that enough?"

" In the last four weeks you have reminded me every chance you got. Definitely words that are welcomed after 200 years of being alone." Bella turned towards Edward and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

" Bella there was something I wanted to ask you."

" And what is that?"

" That necklace that you wear everyday, where did you get it, who gave it to you?"

" It's a long story. Besides we are about to leave to go play baseball, why don't we talk after?"

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything and speak to me about anything right" Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and closed hers."

" 4 weeks ago when I first met you marked the 200 year anniversary that I came to Earth. The night before I came here marked my coming of age birthday, I was finally going to be able to tap into my full power. You see Edward my kind come of age at the age of 2 millenium. It is at the age that we find out what our defensive gifts are. At the strike of midnight I found out what my defensive gift was.

That same night my mother told me how proud she was of me. How I meant everything to her. She gave me this necklace; the necklace that represents us coming of age. It's used as a warning to enemies. It's also only given to royalty."

"Wait, you're royalty?"

"Not only was I raised to be a warrior, I was raised to be a lady, The most proper of ladies."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward whispered.

"Would've it changed the way you feel about me?"Bella looked slowly up into Edward's eyes.

"No not at all, I just can't help but still feel that there is still so much I don't know about you. You are the ultimate mystery. I want to know you in every way possible."

"I know and I get it completely. Why don't we go play some baseball and we will gather the family to talk again. Another lesson on Mother's?" Edward smiled, leaned in and kissed Bella gently on the lips. Bella wanted to stay, to elongate the kiss but she also wanted to go play baseball with the family.

When they arrived at the field opening, Bella jumped off Edward's back and walked forward to greet the Cullen's.

" What's the matter Bella, can't keep up with Edward?" Emmett boasted.

" Not at all, just being lazy." Bella smiled towards Bella.

" I'm not even sure if you are supernatural, I bet you would lose in a fight against a vampire."

" And what exactly would you bet Emmett, what's the wager?"

" Excuse me?"

"I'm just curious about what you would bet. I'm not saying that I would fight but if I was, what would you be willing to bet?" Bella had a smirk on her face. Emmett started rubbing his hands together.

" $500 and you would have to wear a shirt that reads " I lost in a fight to a vampire," for a week."

" Duly noted."

" Okay let's get started, the weather is about to be perfect." Alice and everyone else for that matter were decked out in matching baseball uniforms.

" Bella, Esme does referee, which side would you like to be on?"

" Whatever side Emmett isn't on, I'll be on."

" Whoahoho, i'm so scared." Emmett was laughing almost hysterically.

" Hey Emmett?" Bella called. Emmett looked at Bella through his laughing.

" You should be."

About 20 minutes into the game Alice's face went blank and she froze.

" STOP, nomads!"

Everyone gathered in the middle of the field."

" Bella has a heartbeat, they will assume that she is human." Esme said

" Bella doesn't have a scent that should confuse them."

They all turned towards the sound of a branch snapping. There standing at the edge of the field were 3 nomads that were clearly not vegetarians. Two males and one female.

" Hello, we had no idea this territory belonged to vampires already. We apologize, we were just passing through." The one with dreadlocks, the one in the middle said.

" Yes, we keep permanent residents here. We just ask that while in the area that you don't hunt."

" That won't be a problem. I'm Laurent and this here is James and Victoria. Again we apologize. Would it be possible if we joined in on the game?"

" Nice to meet you, we are the Cullen family. We actually were just finishing up. About to head home. Maybe another time."

" Sounds like a plan. Thank you again for understanding. We will be taking our leave now." Just as they were turning away the blonde male stopped suddenly. And slowly turned back towards the Cullens.

" Wait, there is something not right here. I hear a heartbeat amongst you. Is there a human here?" His deep red eyes then landed on Bella, slightly hidden behind Edward.

" You brought a snack." Suddenly everyone on both sides crouched into a defensive stance. Everyone but Bella. Bella had a very calm expression on her, but her eyes showed annoyance. She slowly made her way in front of the Cullens.

" Hello, my name is Bella- Donna. No I am not a snack, I am not a human. Judging by your eyes I'd say you feast on innocent humans. You wouldn't want what runs in my veins, it might upset your stomach. Now I suggest you leave the area immediately. We wouldn't want to fight, someone might get hurt."

" Is that a threat?" The blonde, James asked venomously.

" Of course not, it's a warning, a warning that I suggest you take. Go ahead, turn around and leave."

" Bella, back up. It isn't safe." Edward's voice was full of worry. Bella didn't answer Edward, she ignored him.

" Emmett, do you remember that bet we made?"

" Umm, yes?"

" Good."

Author Note

**Hello fellow fans and readers. I thought I'd take the time to finally introduce myself. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I do not own any of the characters. I think it's pretty clear that this is an AU. I am so excited to see where this story goes. If you're a fan please feel free to leave a review. I would love to hear from you guys. Would like to hear your predictions and hopes for this story. **


	7. Just Another Day PT2

Only about 5 seconds had passed and the nomad vampires remained in their defensive stances. Bella was standing about 100 feet from the nomads. The Cullens obviously tense

" You mean to harm this family, along with myself. That just won't do. That won't do at all." The red headed vampire took a few steps towards Bella, her teeth bared. Bella suddenly crossed her arms in front of her chest in an "x" formation. The red Headed Vampire suddenly let out a scream.

" Struggling is pointless, you and your little "family," won't be able to move. Least not til I let you."

" ARGH what did you do to us?!"

" Now here's how this is going to play out. You, James and your little family are going to leave. You're going to leave and never return to this area."

" And if we refuse?"

" Do you refuse?"

" What and who do you think you are?" James spat at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and suddenly let her arms fall to her side. The nomads were thrown backwards onto their backs. Bella began walking towards them with a purpose. She did not hesitate.

" I am Bella, and I am a "Mother." I am a warrior, created to take down Gods of the worst kind. You are not a God and no competition for me."

" Victoria was the first off the ground, launching herself towards Bella. Bella suddenly formed her hand as if she was holding an invisible ball. Squeezing an invisible force. Victoria screeched and was clawing at her chest, falling to her knees. James and Laurent stayed back, watching Victoria but afraid to advance.

" You mean to harm this family of vampires. Luckily my dearest created vampires. You see my Aunt Lilith is the "Mother of Vampires, and also the Mother of enslavement. She isn't maternal at all but when I was just a little girl she'd tell me ALL about her greatest creation; vampires. And luckily for me and unfortunately for you she confided in me on how to destroy a vampire without combat. You see the thing that truly creates vampires is the heart, the heart becomes stone and venom runs through your veins. But when you restart the vampire's heart it's sort of like a human having a heart attack. Your stone cold body is so shocked that you just combust from the inside out. It's a slow process. It's going to hurt."

" Suddenly James and Laurent collapsed onto the ground just like Victoria. It took about 5 minutes and all 3 nomads became completely still. Bella stood there for a few seconds and swiftly turned and walked towards the Cullen, who were all standing stock still, some of them even with their mouths hanging open.

" So now you know the truth. This is not how I wanted you to know the truth about the origin of vampires."

" Holy crap." Emmett broke the long silence.

" Should we go back to the house, I think we should all talk." Carlisle placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and guided her towards the house.

_**Hello Everyone. I know this chapter is slightly shorter but I found that this side of Bella is different and fun. I hope you enjoyed the two new chapters that were posted today. Please try to review and let me know what you think. Feedback is welcomed. **_


	8. Family Issues

All of the Cullens were gathered in the living room. Edward was sitting next to Bella, hand on her leg; a sign of support. For a few moments no one spoke.

" Emmett, we'll have to go back and burn the corpses later on." Jasper spoke first.

" Yeah, I'm sorry but what in the world happened back there Bella? You killed 3 vampires without actually touching them. What the hell." Emmett, for once, seemed thoroughly shocked.

"I want to start by apologizing. I'm sorry for not telling you everything about me; about my life. I am so sorry for not telling you about my family and the origin of vampires. You weren't supposed to find out that way. That was not my intention."

" So you lied?" Of course it was Rosalie to make such a conclusion.

"Rosalie that's enough. Bella we support you, we simply want to understand." Carlisle spoke.

" In order to tell you my story I'd have to take you back many years. I'd have to start at the beginning."

"Don't feel that you have to Bella, don't feel pressured." Edward spoke quietly.

" Many many years ago in the Botanical Garden there ruled a queen, Queen Harriet. She was one of the original mother refugees, and one of the strongest. Queen Harriet was, for lack of a better word, ancient. She had the gift to change anything living to stone, with just a single glare. She was powerful and unstoppable. When she first entered the Botanical Garden she vowed to never be a slave again. She'd begin a monarchy and no one would ever knock her to her knees again.

Queen Harriet ruled for many years on her own, but she knew she was missing something, and so she decided to take a husband. Not long after getting married, Harriet gave birth to three beautiful little girls over the course of 6 years.

The first born was Princess Evangeline, the second was Princess Lilith and the third was named Princess Sophia.

For some time Queen Harriet was convinced that she found what she was missing; a family but one night everything changed. One night Queen Harriet caught her husband trying to smuggle their three children out of the kingdom.

_** Queen Harriet's POV**_

_** " WHy? WHy would you take them away from me, from their home?" Queen Harriet let a few tears run down from her eyes.**_

_** " Harry." Her Husband used her pet name. **_

_** "Don't call me that! WHy, just tell me why?!"**_

_** " Harriet, you can't give them the life that they deserve, you're wicked and cold- hearted. They deserve so much more." Queen Harriet turned away from her husband and he could see that she wasn clearly breathing heavily. For a few minutes all you heard was her breathing. Eventually her breathing calmed down. **_

_** " You're not wrong, I am wicked and cold-hearted. When I married you and gave birth to those three babies something changed in me. I felt hope and slowly I was beginning to love. Luckily for me I put an end to those childish feelings, I stomped out the fire that would have burned me. And now I'm going to stomp you." **_

_** " Harr…" But he couldn't finish his sentence as he was turned to stone. Queen Harriet walked forward and carressed the back of the stone cold cheek of her husband and paced a gentle kiss on his lips. Queen Harriet then turned to her children's nanny, who was huddled in the corner.**_

_** " Gather the children and put them in their beds for the night. And get me a sledgehammer. That'll be all."**_

_** " Your majesty…"**_

" _**I said that'll be all. DO your job."**_

" She killed her husband? How terrible." Esme broke the silence.

" I would have killed him too if he tried to take my children from me." Rosalie stated.

" Queen Harriet was a merciless queen. She took what she wanted and never cared about others, sadly that included her children.

" You speak as if she is no longer queen, what happened to her?" Jasper and everyone else for that matter were all leaning forward in their seats; fully soaking in the story.

" Many years passed and the three princesses were all grown up. The first born, Evangeline became of age and was given the gift of unlimited sight, past present and future. Lilith was given the gift of mind control and creation,being one of the few that was given not only a defensive gift but also a definitive passive gift. The youngest Sophia was given the gift of unconditional love. You couldn't not love her and she could make any two living beings fall in love. They were raised as princesses but sadly still felt trapped. They were to do whatever their mother wanted them to do. They were only allowed to use their gifts for whatever their mother wanted them to use them for. Their mother was in total control. Though one night things changed drastically.

" _**Mother, I was wondering…"**_

" _**I swear Lilith if you ask to travel and " be free," one more time I will turn you to stone, just like your father." Just like every other night the three princesses and Queen Harriet sat at the grand table in the dining room and were eating their dinner. The conversation between Lilith and her mother were similar every night. **_

" _**But mother if you would just listen! I want to explore the realm, go out and find love."**_

" _**Lilith, love is weakness. If you let yourself love you will become weak. Now did you have anything interesting to say or were you just whining again?"**_

" _**I…" But Lilith stopped talking, she remained silent in defeat. **_

" _**Humph, that's right, keep your mouth shut and know your place. Now, where the HEll is my evening wine?!" Like every other night Queen Harriet would indulge herself in the realm's finest wine.**_

" Wait you mean to tell me wine exists in other realms? Emmett interrupted the story.

" Not wine like you've ever seen in this realm. The wine that exists in the Botanical Garden is created from a different kind of grape, " The everlasting grape, when made into wine doesn't intoxicate the drinker, it rejuvenates the drinker. It can make you feel and look younger with regular consumption. Although we don't age as rapidly as humans, those in the Botanical Garden, we do show slight very miniscule signs of aging every 500 years or so. Queen Harriet consumed so much of the everlasting wine that the grape is now endangered.

_**SIlence hovered over the dinner table as the Queen snapped her fingers, demanding her evening wine. When Queen Harriet was given her wine she spoke no appreciation to the staff. She simply turned her eyes towards the maid and the maid suddenly was turned to stone. Queen Harriet took her first sip of wine and with little to no effort ,she pushed the stone old maid over, sending her crashing to the floor. **_

" _**Now let me make something very clear. I did not raise you three to love. I did not raise you lot to be weak. I also didn't have children so you could be showered with love. I had children so the monarchy would be stronger. Everything I do is for the monarchy. Once upon a time I thought I might have been in love. Things changed and I killed your father for betraying me. " For a few minutes Queen Harriet sipped her drink. **_

" _**Perhaps you're right mother, you're right."**_

" _**Of course I am right, I'm your mother and I know what's best."**_

" _**No mother, I don't agree with your take on love. I've met someone and I fully plan on making something out of our connection. What I do agree with you on is the monarchy and what is right for it."**_

" _**I beg your pardon. I will not be spoken to in such a way.z'**_

" _**Awe but you will. You see mother I'm through with doing everything you want me to do. I will be leaving this dreadful place and I will be doing my own thing." Lilith stood up and began walking towards the door.**_

"_**STOP, not another step or I WILL turn you to stone. I might be your mother ,but first and foremost I am your Queen and you will obey."**_

" _**You won't be turning anyone or anything to stone ever again. You see mother that evening wine of yours isn't rejuvenating you like every other night. It's actually doing the opposite."**_

" _**What are you talking about?"**_

" _**The Merry blue bush is said to be so rare that some even think it's a myth. It's to have thorns that will put you into a never ending sleep. It's said to entrance you and make you prick your finger. Lucky for me I have the gift to enslave anyone and anything I want. Did you know that the Merry Blue Bush,when consumed, turns the person's defensive gift against them. So say for example that person had the gift to turn anyone into stone. Well when they consume this herb they would start to turn to stone. You see when you consume the herb you're rendered powerless, defenseless, weak. It's slow and creeps up on you"**_

__" Within minutes it is said that Queen Harriet was turned to stone. Evangeline ascended the throne and took on the role of queen."

" What happened to Lilith?"

" She was pardoned for her crimes. Queen Evangeline then got married and became pregnant."

" I'm sorry but what does any of this have to do with you?" Rosalie asked.

" Queen Evangeline gave birth to a little girl. She named that little girl Bella-Donna.


	9. The one who always won

Bella and Edward were once again in their favorite spot, the meadow. They found themselves seeking comfort in eachothers' arms more and more these days. They found themselves enjoying the peace of the meadow. It had been awhile since the Cullens discovered she was royalty and how she had come to be. For a few days after they found out things changed, things were tense. No one really knew what to do around Bella, how to act.

The stars were glistening in the rare clear night sky when Bella suddenly turned to Edward.

" Edward, there's something I have to tell you, something that might change how you feel about me." Edward never asked Bella to reveal much about herself, he felt that if she wanted to tell him, eventually she would.

" That would be impossible Bella, how I feel about you doesn't just go away. I love you."

" And I love you Edward, but something is coming. I can feel it."

" What do you mean?"

" Something dark and dangerous will arrive in three days time and threaten everything that we have."

" We need to go home then, we need to tell Carlisle and the family."

" I know, I just don't know how to say it. What I have to tell you all is harder than anything I have told you. I'm afraid Edward." Edward took Bella into his arms, glad and eager to comfort Bella, but shocked that she was showing so much emotion; Bella was a very reserved person and very rarely showed so much emotion.

Yet again the Cullens gathered into the living. Waiting patiently for Bella to begin talking.

" I know and fully realize that I am a bit of a recluse; a mystery. I give away so much information and share my knowledge with you all but yet leave so much unanswered. Before I even met you guys I knew all about vampires; I knew more than you guys knew about your own kind. When I destroyed those three nomads I let slip that my aunt taught me about vampires and especially how to destroy them. What I failed to tell you is that my aunt was able to teach me all about them because she created them."

" Your Aunt Lilith created vampires?" Carlisle was eager to know more.

" You see my Aunt was given a very special gift along with her defensive gift, she is able to create anything."

" But why, why vampires?" Rosalie asked.

" When my aunt killed Queen Harriet it wasn't because she wanted the throne, she wanted freedom because she fell in love. My Aunt fell in love with a god and he promised her many things. She was so excited to start a new life with him. After her mother's death Lilith went to him. I was five when she returned, heartbroken."

" He broke her heart? That's so sad, what happened?" Esme chimed in.

" The god loved my aunt very much but when he first met her he was already in the middle of creating something wonderful, his creations were what drew my aunt to him in the first place. He created humans and Earth, the realm of mortals."

" Your aunt fell in love with God himself."

" Yes, but soon she began to realize that his love was split. Split between the realm and creatures he had just created and herself. She begged him to abandon the realm, to start a life with her, but he refused. Heartbroken and angry, my aunt sought revenge. Her plan was brilliant, genus even. She was going to destroy his perfect realm that he loved so much."

" So she created vampires." Carlisle whispered.

" She created the very first vampire, his name was Valdimir."

" You said something was coming, is it Lilith Bella, Is your aunt coming for you?"

" I wouldn't say " for" me, I'd say she is simply paying me a visit."

" Then why are you tense?" Jasper was calling her out big time.

" My aunt doesn't look at vampires as equal beings she sees them as lesser forms;slaves. If she's coming here it can't be good. I've been on Earth for 200 years and she has never visited me. The only difference now is I fell in love with a vampire."

" What do we do, how can we prepare ourselves?" Jasper was more tense then I had ever seen him.

"The only thing I could think of is go to the one person that could help."

" Who, you said it yourself your mother has been ignoring your calls for centuries."

" My Aunt Lilith won't be here for 3 days, she's on her way from the realm she condemned herself to many many years ago. That'll give us enough time to get ahold of the one person Lilith was never able to beat; my Aunt Sophia."

" What realm is your Aunt coming from?" Emmett asked, rearing for a fight.

"Hell, she's coming from Hell. She has been down there ever since she let loose the first vampire on Earth. She sought sanctuary there and has grown quite close to Lucifer."

" You mean Satan, your Aunt is buddy's with SATAN?" Emmett nearly screamed.

" For those that follow Satan, for many he represents the one thing that people crave for; freewill. My Aunt heard of the fallen angel and was immediately interested in befriending him. Freewill was what my Aunt craved for most when her mother ruled the Botanical Garden. One would even be brave enough to suggest that Lucifer and my Aunt were lovers; though that's never been confirmed."

" Be one hell of a way to get back at God." Emmett mumbled, Bella wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard but she smirked anyways. Everything about her life seemed to be one big conundrum and was soaked in irony. Bella pulled on the locket that hung around her neck. Edward never asked about the locket that Bella always wore, although he was quite curious about it.

The necklace was shaped like a bubble. In the middle of the small orb was what looked like a constellation. There were many lights glowing, all different colors. Bella caressed her pointy finger over the orb and closed her eyes. No one could understand what exactly Bella was saying, but looking down at the orb, one of the colored dots got brighter and brighter. The color that got brighter and brighter was a dark blue. Bella quickly removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it on the floor and stepped back.

" Now we wait and see if she accepts the beacon and comes through."

" Umm Bella is your Aunt Sophia in that orb? Did you trap her?" Emmett was itching to make a joke. Bella smirked yet again and rolled her eyes.

" This orb is a beacon orb. Each color represents that of someone I know. The orb that is brightest is my Aunt Sophia's. It doesn't summon her, it sends out sort of a distress signal and gps that connects my Aunt chooses to, she has exactly 3 minutes to come through. There is never a guarantee that she will accept and come through though. It's what I've been using to try to get ahold of my mother for the past 200 years." As Bella was talking the dark blue became larger and was shining like the sun. With a flash every Cullen member covered their eyes. After a few seconds of blinking, everyone focused on the being that now stood where the orb was.

Bella was placing the orb back around her neck, all the Cullens continued to focus on the breathtaking person in the room. The woman was tall and slim, but had curves all in the right spots. She had yellowish hair that was in a perfect braid that was draped over her shoulder. Her features were similar to Esme's strong but soft all at the same time. She had blue eyes that were gentle and full of life. She wore a long gown of sheer material that glimmered and moved like there was wind. Meer seconds passed and the woman did very little but gaze upon the crowd in front of her.

" Bella-Donna my dearest niece, what is this all about?" The woman's was like whispers in the wind, very similar to Bella's.

" Aunt Sophia, I am so sorry for disturbing your retirement, I would not have if it wasn't needed."

" You haven't requested my presence in over 150 years, it must be urgent my dear. What's wrong."

" Aunt Sophia I would like to introduce you to the Cullen family."

" Vampires? Bella I would have thought you smarter than this to be cohorting with vampires."

" You don't understand, I fell in love, Auntie, this is Edward." Bella took ahold of Edward's hand and brought him forward. Edward bowed his head to the very intimidating woman.

" Well that certainly changes things. Let me guess, my dearest sister is planning to emerge from that dreadful excuse of a realm to come confront you and you need my help."

" Auntie no one has ever been able to beat Lilith in a fight, no one but you. She has never been able to get through your defensive gift. Please Auntie I can't lose them, I love them."

" Bella you are a princess, never beg. Begging is beneath you."

" I don't know what else to do Auntie. I've been lost for so long." Bella let her head fall forward in defeat. Sophia gently reached out and pulled Bella's face up.

" Bella You were raised not only as a princess, you were trained to be a warrior. You don't need me, what you need my dear is to use that gift of yours. Your aunt was never able to defeat me because I influenced her to love me before she could influence me to do her bidding. You have to be quick and be able to predict her every move. Use your gift, if I remember correctly it's a fearsome gift. You were always afraid of how powerful and effective your gift was. As a little girl whenever you would accidently use your gift you would just cry for hours, heartbroken. You are not that little girl anymore Bella, you are strong and beautiful."

" Auntie after what I did I swore off using it."

" Bella, the Cullens will understand and still love you. If you tell them the truth I know they will accept you fully and love you forever. It wasn't your fault, you were just a little girl. If you don't tell them, Lilith sure will. Destroying love is what she does best."

"Tell us what Bella?" Edward asked.

" What's your gift and why have you sworn it off? Alice asked. Bella hesitated and then turned towards the Cullens.

" When I was a little girl my aunt Lilith paid me a visit and asked me to do something terrible and I agreed. I knew there was something off about me and so did my aunt. When she found out what my gift was, she took full advantage of it."

" None of this makes sense Bella." Esme placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" My gift is a terrible gift, I have the gift of pestilence. I pretty much used my gift to help my aunt create vampires." SIlence.

" How?" Edward whispered.

" I gave her my tears, my poisonous tears, even though I knew what she was going to do."

" Bella what you were manipulated into doing as a child does not define who you are as a person. The fact that you renounced your gift of pestilence goes to show how good you are."

" Thank you for understanding Auntie."

" Do not misunderstand me Bella. I am not condoning your renunciation of your gift, I am trying to remind you who you are as a person. Your Aunt Lilith took something very precious from you, your ability to love yourself. I will do nothing more than advise you today. This is a battle that you must fight on your own. I cannot be the one to do it. If I do it then what's to stop Lilith from returning when I am gone. You must do this Bella, you must fight for your love of this family."

" Auntie, I'm scared. What if she destroys them or worse, enslaves them?"

" If you're fast enough that won't happen. Lilith,in more ways than one is much like our mother, she's ruthless and conniving. But what you don't know is that there was a time when Lilith wasn't anything like our was full of life, happy, loveable. She was also fiercely loyal. It was when she became desperate that she showed her true colors. Show her your true colors and I have a feeling you won't have to worry about her for quite some time. You are a warrior Bella. You can do this. Now I really should be going. There is so much love in this room, it's quite remarkable. It's good to know that even though my sister took many precious things from vampires, she failed in taking what's most important."

" What's that Auntie?"

" Love, she failed to take away their ability to love. Also their souls. Lilith's main objective of creating the vampire was to destroy the soul. So that in death they couldn't have a peaceful death and pass on to Heaven."

" Auntie, have you spoken to her, have you spoken to my mother?"

" Oh sweetheart, I have not. You probably know that when your mother ascended the throne I, like Lilith was free to leave. I ventured out and eventually settled down in a realm that suited me and my ability."

" Where?"

" Utopia, paradise. It's quite difficult to get passage into Utopia, you have to swear off all violence and animosity. Better said than done. I managed to free myself of all negative feelings and motivations and cleansed myself with my gift for love. I eventually became an elder there. I guide those that have sinned in Utopia to the path of love and forgiveness. Let's just say I am a last resort for those that will be exiled from Utopia."

' Isn't Utopia supposed to be a brainwashed realm? Why would you go there Auntie?"

" It isn't brainwashed my dear, it's simply perfect." Now I really must be going, I actually am due back for a trial. It was great seeing you again Bella after so many years. Good luck sweetheart."

WIth that last sentence, Sophia left within a pop. One second she was there and the next she was gone."

" Well what the hell do we do now?" Rosalie asked. Bella remained quiet for a few seconds and then slowly turned towards the rest of the Cullens.

" We wait.."

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the gap in between chapters. Weekends are very busy for me and last week I was in the art room working on some projects. I really enjoyed writing Sophia. Especially because you never hear anything about her. Sophia is very reserved and opposite of Lilith. I realize the relationship between Bella and Edward is very muted. In order for me to write this fanfiction I need the relationship to start off like a normal relationship, which usually starts off slow and grows over time. I am going for a more realistic approach. I also realize there is a lot more mystery within this story. You All must be itching with questions!Feel free to write predictions or even ask questions. If it doesn't spoil the story I will be glad to answer it. I would also like to ask for more reviews. I would really like to hear what you guys think. **

**XOXOX**

**Cactusgirl94**


	10. The Pits of Hell

_**A little girl, no older than 5 years old was sitting with her back away from her chair. She was poised and had great posture, that of royalty. The little girl had long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll, she was quite pretty. She was reading a thick tomb when a tall woman walked in. This woman was the complete opposite of the little girl. She had yellowish white hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her facial features were more angular and pointed, she had light blue eyes that made you cold if you stared at them for too long. Behind the woman walked a pale man. A man that had dark features and looked as if he should have been more tan but was very pale ,paler than the little girl. **_

" _**Auntie Lilith, what are you doing here and who's that?"**_

" _**Sweet little Bella- Donna, my have you grown since the last time I saw you. This here my dear sweet niece is more of a what than a who. This here is a vampire. Your wonderful auntie created him, his name is Vladimir and he's gonna help Auntie accomplish something wonderful."**_

" _**Hello Vladimir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bella proceeded in standing and curtseying to the vampire."**_

" _**That's not necessary Bella, Vladimir can't hear you or respond. He was a tiny bit resistant to Auntie's plans, so naturally I had no choice but to influence him."**_

" _**How's he going to help you Auntie?"**_

" _**Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Bella, my dear friend here is a vampire and he won't age and is practically indestructible, for the most part, but something is missing. Vladimir can't spread his vampirism and make others like him. You see the way my gifts work is I can only create something once, I'll never be able to replicate it. My gift doesn't work that way. Whenever I create something it's more or less something that can breed but vampires are stuck in time and can't breed with each other. I need Vladimir to be able to spread what's in his veins to make others like him."**_

" _**What do you need me for Auntie?" **_

" _**Well Bella your mommy looked into the book of Pandemonium and saw what your gift is. Now I know that you can't access your gift completely until you come of age but everyone before they come of age has access to a small amount of their power. Has your mommy told you what your gift is yet my dear?"**_

" _**Mommy told me that I have to be careful with my emotions and my intentions. The other day I was so angry and I went to the garden and when I reached out to touch a rose, it withered. Mommy told me that my nanny became unnaturally ill because of my emotions."**_

" _**That's right Bella, you have the gift of pestilence. You can create death and destruction to anyone and anything. What I need from you Bella is for you to make Vlads' venom a virus. Something unstoppable, painful, and able to be spread. Do you think you can do that?"**_

" _**But why Auntie? Why would you want to do such a thing?"**_

" _**Bella, sweetie I was once in love with someone. This someone is very powerful and once upon a time promised me everything. I was willing to give up everything for him, but things changed when he created humans. I was no longer his everything, his everything became humans. He broke my heart. He created a whole realm for his precious humans and what did I get? I got nothing. Will you please help me with this my precious little Bella?"**_

" _**If it will make you smile again Auntie of course I will. What do I have to do?" Lilith pulled out a vile from behind her and handed it to Bella. **_

" _**Because you aren't of age yet you can't really control your gift or fully tap into it. The best most efficient way to do this is for you to put a few of your tears in this vile."**_

She thought back to that day, how she felt reborn and felt worthy of something again. She never longed for the throne like her oldest sister, no, what she longed for was true love and freedom. She could never accomplish either while her mother was alive. Lilith remembered how she began her path down towards darkness, how she began hating what she saw when she looked in the mirror. She was conflicted.

Today Lilith listened to the voices of her children, the vampires that walked Earth, realm of mortals. Though one voice stood out and was louder than the rest. Lilith heard how he fell in love with this amazing mother, how she was everything to him. It took Lilith only a few minutes to realize and put the pieces together. He wasn't speaking of a maternal mother, no he was speaking of her race from The Botanical Garden.

Lilith blocked out all the other voices and zoned in on this particular voice. She could hear that his name was Edward, he was changed at the age of 17 in 1918 due to illness. He lived his life walking the Earth, lonely bitter.

The voice of his lover rang through her mind, " Bella Donna."

" My looks like my sweet niece attracted the likes of a lowly vampire. I'm positive her mother saw this coming, given her gift I wouldn't be surprised. Fate is a disgusting thing. I can't let her fall in love with a beast that was created to destroy HIS world. No, that simply won't do. What to do, what to do."

For what seemed like hours Lilith looked at her vanity mirror and contemplated what was happening between her niece and a vampire.

" HE took everything from me, along with my ability to love. Love is weakness, as my mother had always said. Bella is so young, so vibrant but weak. MARIUM!"

A woman in rags and cuts all over her raced into the room. She looked to be a lady in waiting. She curtseyed and waited for instructions.

" Marium, why are you in Hell, what atrocities did you commit to warrant damnation?"

" Lady Lilith I was burned for killing the man I loved, he had betrayed me and the only thing I could think of was to kill him."

" You were weak Maruim, letting a man have such control over you. But I'm guilty as well, of such atrocities. I have a bit of a dilemma Marium, and I request your wicked mind to help me. And in return I'll make you a high level demon, you'll be a tormentor of Hell, able to walk Earth again and destroy whoever you seem fit."

" Madam, I don't think Lucifer would allow it."

" Normally he wouldn't but with my influence, I'm positive he will allow it. Now I need you to deliver a message for me."

" To whom?"

My niece Bella Donna, she currently resides on Earth. If you deliver the letter and return within 24 hours, you'll be granted many great things. But fail me and you will burn for many more years to come."

Lilith held out an envelope with a sealed wax crest. Marium took the letter, bowed at the waist and left the room.


	11. Author's note

Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a few minutes to clear a few things up. There were a few concerns with a couple reviews about why some things are the way they are. Why does it have to be 200 years since canon? This particular question was very interesting to me because there is very little about canon in this AU. The only thing that stayed the same was Bella and Edward being in a relationship. I try very hard to be creative and be different. I do not think for one second that this is just another story. It is something that has been brewing in my mind for months now and I finally got the guts to share it. I do understand what they were saying but I do not think I have this issue.

Another thing was " Why go for the plot right away?" This also confused me as what is a story without a plot? I am trying to write a story with characters that are NOT mine, I would like to avoid butchering them as much as possible. I hope this clears a few things up!

XOXO

Cactusgirl94


	12. The Letter

It was raining, typical for Forks, Bella thought. The whole family had just returned from hunting and were just getting into dry clothes, Bella was eating cereal. Bella was unconsciously twisting her necklace between her fingers.

" Anxious?"Jasper was sitting across the room reading what looked like a history book. Bella cocked her head to the side.

" Does your ability to feel others' feelings now work on me?"

" Nope, not one bit, but I did take psychology three times and do have a doctorate in the subject. Besides it doesn't take a doctor to come to conclusion that you're worried. You're figeting and figeting isn't your style. You're also more quiet and reserved than usual."

"Well I am a bit anxious. Edward told me try my hardest not to worry, but it's kind of hard not to. You guys don't know Lilith like I do, she's ruthless and is a very angry person." Jasper at this point had placed his history book down. His full attention was on Bella at this point.

" We will be fine Bella, I strongly believe that." Jasper said reassuringly.

" You can't know that Jasper, there are so many possibilities on how this will go. I could be tricked by Lilith and she enslave you all. If that happens she will want something in return in order to release you all. Knowing her she'll want me to do some dirty work for her."

" I do in-fact know that we will all be fine because we have you." Jasper got up and continued to exit the room, leaving Bella to contemplate his words, that is until someone else sat in his seat. Bella smiled a warm smile in greeting.

" He's right you know, I don't doubt you for one second."

" I feel that you have to say that, you are my boyfriend after all." Edward had just sat down, lounging back in the seat that Jasper was just occupying. He stared at Bella with adoration.

" I don't understand." Bella whispered.

" Understand what?"

"How you can still love me, after learning about the creation of vampires and the gift I have? It makes no sense to me."

" I'm not infatuated with you Bella, I love you. I'm not going to just leave when it gets difficult. I'm here through it all."

" Edward, where I come from, men are just placeholders. You're taught to not marry them and love them, you're taught to marry them and breed with them so your lineage is guaranteed. To many back home it is believed that love IS weakness. You fall in love and you're guaranteed to end up like Harriet, you end up like Lilith; Cold and bitter. I never knew that this feeling within me could exist. I was always taught that love was just a distraction from your true destiny. Now I see different, I see you and your family and never felt more alive then I do now."

For a few minutes Edward remained silent, just staring at Bella. He was just opening his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. No one moved until the doorbell rang a second time. Esme made to move to open it.

" No ,I'll open it. It could be Lilith."

" You think Lilith is going to ring the doorbell?" Emmett asked in a half lighthearted half serious tone.

" My aunt is nothing if not proper." Bella edged her way towards the door. It was, like everything else in the house, glass and expensive looking. Bella could see through the door that it was not her aunt. Instead stood a slim woman, she was wearing a tight fitted pant suite and looked like she would be going for an interview. She had what appeared to be wavy black hair and dark eyes. Confused, Bella walked cautiously towards the door, grasped the handle and opened the could see now that the woman stood under an umbrella and it was still pouring out.

" Bella Donna?" The mystery woman asked.

" Yes," Bella was quite confused at this point. The woman held out an envelope with a crest on the back of it, sealing it. Bella recognized that seal.

" Is this from?" Bella held the letter with shaky hands, she looked back up but before she could finish her sentence the woman was gone. Bella swiftly walked back into the house, closed the door and held the letter between her fingers. With shaky hands she slowly opened the letter. At this moment every Cullen member was staring intenting at Bella.

" Bella, who's the letter from? Edward walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Bella didn't answer, she simply began reading.

" Dear sweet Bella Donna,

It's been a long time since we last saw each other. My last memory of us being together in the same room was that of your " coming of age" party. That was a mere 200 years ago, but to me it seems longer. You probably already know that I am coming up to Earth soon, but it couldn' be soon enough. I long to feel the sunlight again, to see life and smiles. I know that you think that I mean ill intent but I swear that being in Hell for so long makes me see the way it could be. It could be happiness, true happiness and a life without bitterness. I remember the day your mother ascended the throne and gave me passage to leave the Botanical Garden. I don't think I felt that sort of happiness in a long time. I look forward to seeing you once again.

Your Aunt Lilith

Bella held the letter between two shaking hands with her head bowed.

" Bella? Are you alright?" Bella could hear the footsteps of Edward approach her. Usually she would hug him, though this time she stayed still and just let him out place his hand on her shoulder.

" She's coming and I'm not entirely sure why or for what. She swears no ill intent but that isn't like her at all. Everything she does has a purpose. I just don't understand what she wants. Lilith doesn't do anything without gaining something in return. That just isn't her style." Bella started pacing at this point and all the Cullens remained silent.

" Your ability to create illness and disease, will it work on your aunt?" Carlisle inquired.

" Yes but the only issue is she will see it coming, she's quick. There's no way I could infect her quickly without her retaliation. If she feels threatened she could turn one or even all of you against me and start a battle I want nothing to be a part of. It will be a bloodbath and I fear I will destroy you. It would be her intent. If I was to make the first move I would have to be discreet, subtle. It would have to be blended in with what we do. She can't suspect a thing."

" Wait a second, I think I have a plan." Of all people it was Rosalie to have perked up.

" Really? You want to help? Why? You never seemed interested before."

" That's because you are something new and threatening to my family. I now see that we don't have to fear you, but your Aunt."

" Right, well let's hear what kind of plan you got. Let's see if it's strong enough to trick and take down the mother of vampires." Bella crumpled up the letter in her hand and threw it into the fire, she then shared a wicked and determined smile with Rosalie.


	13. The damn truth

Bella sat in her usual seat in the living room. The only noise that could be heard was the ticking from the grandfather clock across the room. Usually you could hear the bustling of the Cullen family but this time Bella sat in an empty home. It was decided that everyone would go hunt, while Bella waited.

5,4,3,2,1, just then the grandfather clock began to chime. When the clock finished chiming it ended with the doorbell ringing. Bella slowly stood, not sure if she should answer it. Once she was near enough to see out the glass door though, Bella could clearly see that no one was at the door.

" Lovely home you have here bella, I must say I approve. Actually I'm quite surprised. I did expect a more stuffy darker home. This is quite an improvement then what was in my mind." Bella did not hesitate as she turned away from the front door. She turned and looked upon the woman that now accompanied her in the living room.

There sitting in the seat she was just in ,was in fact Lilith. She looked like she hadn't aged from the last time she saw her. Surprisingly to Bella she was shocked to see that her aunt was wearing a rather modest gown that had a high neck. Covering almost every inch of her. It was long sleeved and went to her ankles. Her white yellow hair was pulled back into a braid that went to her lower back. It was draped around her shoulder, resting on her chest.

" Aunt Lilith, what a surprise, I was not expecting you for another 24 hours at least." A smile spread across Lilith's face.

" Lying was never your strong suit Bella, you were always terrible at it, and you still are. No, you were in fact quite aware of when I would show up, which is why you somehow convinced the vampires to leave, probably to hunt. Clever, yes quite clever of you to lie to them. You knew when I would show, so you told them to hunt so they could be strong for my visit. You told them I wouldn't arrive for another 24 hours. TSK TSK. Didn't your mother teach you, lying is not nice.

" Why are you here Lilith?"

" That's Auntie to you, and what, can't a loving aunt visit her niece?"

" Now who's the liar."

" Oh my, it seems someone grew a backbone, what a lovely change, and here I thought you were still that little coward that refused to be a warrior. Always so weak."

" I'll one last time, why are you here?"

" It must burn waking up everyday but not in the Botanical Garden. Not in the palace that you grew so accustomed to. It must burn every single time you call out to your mother, but yet she nevers answers. I remember the day your mother gave birth to you. She was the happiest I had ever seen her. The midwife held you in her arms and told your mother what your gift was. She simply said one word, " Pestilence." Your mother immediately decided to name you "BellaDonna."

" What does any of this have to do with why you are here?"

" Your mother has a very impressive gift of sight. It was always suppressed by our mother Harriet. When you were born and your mother held you in her arms for the first time she saw many things, but one thing in particular she confided in me."

" What did she see?"

" She told me how for the first time ever someone's future was unsure to her. Your future consisted of two very different paths. One of which was this, the current path you are on. The other one was dark. It consisted of you overthrowing your mother and ascending the throne."

" What? That's not possible."

" But it was possible at one point. Your mother's gift is very accurate. For whatever reason you succeeded in overthrowing your mother. By using the very same method that I used to kill my mother."

" The dancing berry bush." Bella whispered.

" Correct. In the vision you turned her gift against her and it drove her crazy and she was destroyed."

" She chose my path for me, she made sure I never got to take that path. She chose my future for me."

" Bella, let me ask you something. Knowing what you know now, would this put you on the path to destroy her?" A few tears fell from Bella's eyes, she collapsed into the seat opposite her aunt.

" She's my mother." Was she said as an explanation.

" And? I killed my mother, just because she's your mother doesn't mean you have to love her. What she did to you wasn't right. Banishing you to a world that is unknown to you."

" But I do love her, and why do you suddenly care?"

" Mother's that toy with their children's futures are my specialty. You forget my mother, your grandmother was cruel, she trapped us and never was going to let us go. Your mother did the opposite and banished you for something you never even did. Your mother loves her crown much more than you, and word around the realms is that she's expecting again, effectively replacing you."

" She's pregnant." It wasn't a question but a statement.

" Yes, in order to keep her lineage safe she must have another child. Though you are missing the point."

" What point?"

" I suspect that the two paths your mother saw of you were that of one and and the same. It is my belief that she got the facts wrong. She believes that she is safe."

" What are you saying?"

" What I am saying is that I am willing to help you return to the Botanical Garden and offer my assistance in effectively overthrowing and destroying my sister. Therefore making you the new queen."

" Why would you do that? What's in for you?"

" Revenge, it's not only your life she destroyed. She took everything from me."

" The God you loved?"

" Yes, your mother was afraid that if I was to marry the true God I would become too powerful. She changed my future quite effectively when she lied to God and told him I was bedding Lucifer. He banished me not because I was the jealous type and told him to choose between humans and me. He banished me for false infidelity. I begged him to see the truth, but he wouldn't listen. It wasn't until many years later that I found out the truth on who told him such lies. At one point I became known as the mother of infidelity. I was humiliated. Bella, think about it. If you ascend the throne you can give vampires equal rights. If you take them to the Garden they won't suffer from blood lust anymore. They won't need to feed. They'll be happy and they won't have to hide anymore."

" Why would you want that? You always looked at vampires as objects and slaves, not equal beings."

" Bella there's one other thing that you need to know. The truth about vampires. oN how they truly were created."

" What do you mean"

" Vladimir wasn't the first vampire, Juliet was, my daughter."

" How, you have a daughter?"

" Had, I had a daughter. God had just banished me and I was upset, furious, and I fell into the arms of Lucifer , the fallen angel. I found out that I was pregnant with a little baby girl. When Juliet was born she was beautiful. I no longer cared who her father was, she was everything. I vowed that she would have a better life than me. For 16 years she did, she was so sweet and kind and caring. When Juliet turned 16 things changed, her temperament changed she changed. Her beautiful eyes were no longer blue, they were red. She turned into a savage. It was decided between Lucifer and I that we would hide Juliet and protect her from herself and from the cruelty of the worlds. No one would except her. One day I went to visit Juliet in her room,But she was gone. I traced her to Earth and I feared the worst. When I arrived she was covered in blood. She had destroyed a village and was in the process of feeding. The only words she could to me were " mummy it burns, please help me." I had no choice but to destroy her. I left Earth that day without my daughter, but little did I know that the virus of vampirism was already spreading."

" Then I never helped make the first vampire." Bella interrupted.

" What did you do with my tears?"

" Your tears were actually what gave the vampires that already existed their special abilities. I thought that if I could give them each special abilities It would be enough to make up for the mess I created. Once I gave them their special abilities it was then up to them to spread the abilities with their venom."

" Why lie, why make yourself out to be this horrible being, when in actuality you aren't malicious at all. "

" I never really belonged anywhere, until Lucifer accepted me with open arms. I never really had a home. Living in Hell is difficult especially if you don't make a name for yourself. Sure I had Lucifer's protection and my gift but if I didn't make a name for myself then I would never be worth anything."

" When do we leave, and how do we do it?"

" So you'll do it?"

" I'll have to explain everything to the Cullens but if their game then I'm game."


	14. loyalty

_** A woman laid in a rather large bed, exhausted. The room was relatively quiet apart from a few coos that came from a newborn baby. Near the bed stood a cradle and in the cradle was a baby being swaddled. The woman looked lovingly down at the baby, longing to hold it. Sitting on the opposite side of the bed were two other women. Both with the same silver yellowing hair as the new mother. They all looked the same but all had their own distinctive features. **_

_** " Oh Evangeline, she's perfect in every way possible. Have you gotten a chance to hold her yet?" The one with the softer face asked. Before Evangeline could answer the other woman answered. **_

_** " Of course she hasn't Sophia, the midwife must first look over the baby and see what her gift is. Then and only then can Eva hold her baby." This woman's features were more pointed, more severe. Just then another lady, not as well dressed, walked into the room. She bowed her head to the women and walked silently over to the cradle. Slowly she gathered the baby into her arms and placed a hand on the babe's forehead. For a few moments no one made any noise. After a few minutes the woman nodded, and placed the baby back into the cradle. **_

_** " Pestilence." The woman bowed her head and exited the room. **_

_** " Oh what a wonderful gift, pestilence. Well she has quite the potential to be a warrior. I don't need your gift of sight Eva to see that this babe will do wonders." The more pointed woman claimed.**_

_** " I'll admit it is quite the gift but don't you think it is a rather disturbing gift?"**_

_** " Sisters please, this is a moment of celebration. My baby has been blessed by the Gods with a warrior's gift. The lineage lives on!"**_

_** " I agree with you Evangeline, I think it's a wonderful gift! Don't listen to Sophia the softy."**_

_** " Aren't we passed childish name calling?" **_

_** " Not when the things that come out of your mouth are that of a child. Now, would the mommy like to hold her baby?" The severe looking sister gathered the babe into her arms and placed it gently into the awaiting arms of the new mother. **_

_** " Hello little one, we've waited so long to finally meet you." Evangeline placed a kiss on the babe's forehead."**_

_** " What will you name her?"**_

_** " Well given her gift I think it's only appropriate to name her Bella, Bella Donna."**_

This memory was one of Lilith's strongest memories of her life back at the Botanical Garden, one of her happier ones. Lilith was just finishing up a cup of tea when she heard the front door open. Yet again she was sitting in the bright and open living room. Her eyes landed on the vampire that walked into the room, the blonde and model esque one.

" Rosalie, wasn't it?" Lilith asked. Rosalie walked slowly into the living room and sat opposite Lilith, but she remained silent.

" A lot on your mind?" Lilith asked.

" I'm not much of a talker but I just wanted to say a few things. For many years I resented what I was turned into, the life I wanted was ripped from me."

" Resented, as in past tense. Change of heart?" Lilith prompted.

" I don't think I will ever truly stop wishing for a different path but it helps knowing that I'm not alone. The other day when Bella told us your story, if I could get goosebumps I would have. The one thing I always wanted was a baby of my own. I can't imagine having to do to my child what you had to do. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how things turned out for you. I wouldn't wish that outcome on my worst enemy. It must have been the hardest thing you ever had to do." At this point Lilith's full attention was on Rosalie, she had stopped drinking her tea.

" Losing a child is very difficult but having to be the one to destroy them nearly destroyed me. Thank you Rosalie for your kind words."

" What will it be like? In the Botanical Garden?"

" If Bella succeeds in overthrowing her mother, life can be wonderful for all of you. Growing up in the Botanical Garden but trapped behind castle walls was always difficult. I could only see the magic and beauty of the realm from a window. When my mother finally was destroyed I stepped onto grass for the first time and felt free. I personally look at the Botanical Garden as a land of happiness. At one point I thought it was paradise but then my sister Sophia began living in Utopia and I honestly have never hated the word paradise more." Lilith smiled.

" How do you pass between realms? Does it hurt?"

" It all depends which realm you wish to enter. Certain realms have certain requirements while others it's as simple as opening a door. Luckily The Botanical Garden has a very simple requirement at the door."

" What's that?"

" Don't be a God. The realm is protected from Gods and Goddesses."

" Oh simple enough."

" Yes, I should think so.

__" Bella tells me that you wonder if you have a gift. I was actually surprised to hear that there are some vampires wandering the Earth who don't have active gifts. It was quite shocking."

" Bella told me that you used her tears to give vampires gifts. You expected it to make our lives a little easier."

" That was the plan and intention. After about 500 years of Juliet's death God had demanded my presence. I had never seen him so angry. He told me that there were creatures wandering his realm that he did not create. At first I was baffled, I honestly didn't know what he was talking about, but then I thought back to that fateful day 500 years prior. I realized something that I failed that dark day. I realized that Juliet had the blood of a fallen angel in his blood and also a mother. The combination was deadly and she was infectious, I truly didn't know. By the time God caught on that vampires existed it was too late. The spread of the virus was unable to be retained. From that day on I watched and listened to those that were infected, having a strange mental connection to those infected I always kept a close eye on those that became too wild."

" Would you intervene if they did, then what would you do?"

" Word had gotten to me rather quickly about three brothers that had taken it into their hands to crown themselves the royals of vampires."

" The Volturi.." It wasn't a question.

" Yes, I was quite intrigued about these brothers. So I paid them a visit. When I introduced myself as the mother of vampires they were resistant to the idea of something above them being in their presence. Of course they tried to start trouble but I stopped them on the spot."

" What did you do then?"

" Let's just say Aro knows his place and so do his brothers. He knows what's expected of him and that if he oversteps then I will step in. I do realize though that Aro is a paranoid old fool that thinks he can slip through my fingers and begin acquiring those with special abilities. It has not gone unnoticed by me. That then brings us back full circle to the conversation on special abilities. Rosalie it is true that there were a few early day vampires that lacked special abilities but with Bella's tears I made it so all vampires forward possessed a gift. It is my belief that you do in fact have a gift."

" I do?"

" Yes, and having this conversation with you makes your gift quit clear to me. It most certainly isn't an active defencive gift but it is a special ability. I think you have the gift of loyalty.

" Oh.." Rosalie didn't seem impressed by that answer.

" Yeah, It won't knock your enemy on their behind but I think the gift of loyalty makes you so much more beautiful, not only on the outside but also on the inside. No matter what, you have always stayed true to yourself. That is a remarkable gift."

" I never thought about it like that."

Just then Bella walked into the living room up to her Aunt.

" I think if we are going to do this it should be sooner rather than later."

" I agree, but we must think before we act. This is in fact a very delicate situation." One by one the Cullens wandered into the living room. All gathering around Bella, Rosalie and Lilith.

" Does she really have to overthrow her mother? Isn't there another way?" Esme asked.

" Killing another mother is always a difficult matter, it isn't taken lightly. When I destroyed my mother it was something that I thought long and hard about. I was planning on killing my mother a good 2 whole decades before I actually went through with it. I did not take it lightly. The way I justified it was my freedom and the good of the kingdom against my mother. My mother was one of the first refugees in the Botanical Garden. Being part of the Great war broke her, she no longer could love. The thought of being enslaved again drew her onto a dark path of no return. I still believe to this day that by destroying Harriet that she finally got the peace she longed for. As for Evangeline, that's a whole other story. Evangeline is wicked but it's a different kind of wickedness than our late mother. She betrayed and tricked her only daughter into banishment. Evangeline isn't stuck in some inner turmoil, constantly battling herself, she actually is quite comfortable where she sits. Fortunately the odds are against her. She won't see us coming and will be caught off guard. You see my dearest elder sister believes that the vision of Bella killing her is just a memory. She doesn't see it as a warning, she sees it as a reminder. We should be safe to do the good old ambush. Are you sure you want to do this?" Everyone remained silent as they waited for Bella to respond. Bella held a serious face as she said her next words.

" I am, I was reluctant at first but I now see that we really have no choice. If allowed my mother will be the next Harriet. It's time…"

_**Hello everyone. It's been longer than I wanted it to be in between these chapters. This story for sure went in a direction I was not expecting. Let me know what you guys think. I will admit that I had a very hard time going in this direction but to me it seemed like the best course. It made the most sense. In this chapter I wanted to step away from Bella and really focus on Rosalie. Why? This is because in every single story with Rosalie she is the most reluctant to accept change. WIth having Rosalie accept the situation it goes to show that the conversation of convincing the Cullens to go to the Botanical Garden went well. I try not to go through a monotonous scene after scene. I am a huge fan of bouncing around. I realize not everyone is though. **_

_**Please practice social distancing if your community, town, city is encouraging it. Please be safe with this horrible virus. I wish you all the best and plan to post again this week.**_

_**THank you lots**_

_**XOXOX**_


	15. It will hurt at first

Queen Evangeline gazed at the babe that was laid in the bassinet; A babe that was covered with a blue silk blanket with golden trim. The Queen wore a dressed down gown and robe and was slowly rocking the bassinet from side to side.

"Hush little one, mommy is here, she isn't going to let anything happen to you, ever." The babe was fussing and was beginning to kick the silk blanket off of its tiny body. Just then a woman in a cotton dress bustled into the room. She had her hair tied up into a tight bun.

" You're highness would you like me to take the babe and feed him?"

" Ah Cordelia, that would be wonderful thank you for offering." Cordelia gently picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms. Smiling down at him lovingly, the wet nurse didn't remove her eyes from him when she spoke next.

" Well I figured with the return of your daughter you'd want some alone time. It's been over 200 years since your daughter went missing, and here we all thought she was destroyed. Wonderful news it was to hear she had returned."

" Excuse me? What did you just say?" The Queen's face was hard and stoic. She suddenly stood up and grabbed the baby from Cordelia's arms; cradling the baby in her own arms.

" I'm sorry your highness, I would have thought someone would have told you already. Princess Bella Donna showed up at the castle this morning. She didn't say much but she looked distressed, the poor dear."

" Where is she now?"

" I would assume she's in her chambers tidying up herself, oh and your sister is here for a visit. If I'm correct she will be with the Princess. "

" My sister Sophia is here?" It had been years since Evangeline had seen either of her sisters.

" No, your highness, the other one, Lady Lilith is here. Your highness will you not be needing my assistance at this moment?" Cordelia reached out to grab the baby from the queen, only for the queen to step backwards and hold the baby tighter.

" No Cordelia, I will feed the baby. I would love for him to meet his older sister. Would you be so kind as to retrieve my sister and daughter for me?" Cordelia curtsied and bowed her head.

" Of course your highness." The wet nurse exited the room. Evangeline looked around frantic, trying desperately to see the future. All she kept seeing was that of her daughter taking her life, haunting her every single day. She was now pacing the room while holding tightly onto her baby. Just then Cordelia entered the room, bowing her head.

" Your highness, Lady Lilith and Princess Bella Donna." Cordelia moved aside allowing for Evangaline's sister and daughter to enter. The queen gently placed the baby into the bassinet and stepped in front of it; guarding it like a lioness.

" Bella, my sweet little Bella. I thought all those years ago you were destroyed in the circle of realms, yet here you stand. How is that possible?"

" It's good to see you mother, rumor has it you were having another baby, after thinking I was dead. I guess they didn't realize how far along you were."

" A little boy, your father was so proud when I gave birth to him, revealing one of my worst nightmares, giving birth to a little boy in a realm ruled by women. You can imagine how protective I am of him. I had let the midwife hold him, just to see if he would be gifted, he was not given a gift. He is defenseless."

" What's his name?" Bella asked her mother.

" Gavel, his name is Gavel. Such a precious and careless little thing, doesn't know the world he will grow up into, even as a little prince he will face prejudice and be ostracized. It will be hard to handle."

" I take it you have given men the equal rights they deserve. Queen Harriet suppressed the male population effectively but don't you think they deserve to be on the same level as us women, mother?"

" Oh Bella, 200 years lost and you still are so naive. This isn't an Utopia my dear, this is all about hierarchy. Men are the lesser beings, they are not gifted, therefore are worthless. Of course they are useful for breeding and giving offspring but let's be honest what else could they possibly offer?"

" Love and companionship for starters. Mother just because they are not given a gift at birth doesn't make them lesser beings. Men, Gavel deserves a better future."

" I see being lost has given you the ability to speak up. Bella sweetheart, my heart was broken when you never returned. I waited and waited and eventually I had no choice but to pronounce you dead. You were mourned for 200 years and then it was decided that your father and I would have another child. Not to replace you but to move on with our lives. You never returned Bella, you broke so many hearts."

" I never returned? Mother I couldn't return, you never gave me the ability to jump portals, it was all on you. For years I questioned if you were destroyed only to find out you banished me over a vision. Why mother, if you knew for years what I could potentially do, why not try to change it? You didn't have to banish me." Bella at this point broke down crying. Tears falling from her eyes. Evangeline did not have to ask for clarification, she knew exactly what Bella was talking about. Evangeline stepped forward slowly until she was right in front of Bella. She reached up and brushed the tears from Bella's face.

" Bella I did what was best for the kingdom. For years I struggled with what to do with the knowledge I retrieved regarding you. For years I wondered if there was another way, I even prayed to be shown another way, but no matter what I did the same vision haunted me. In the end I knew in my heart that banishing you was for the best. I couldn't muster up the strength to have you destroyed, you were too precious to me. You mean so much to me Bella, you always will."

" Mother I know that you think you know what is best, but once upon a time so did Harriet." Evangeline visibly stiffened at the mention of her late mother. Mother when I was on Earth I found love, well really I learned how to love. I learned freedom and companionship and love all at once and I do not regret it. I let my guard down and told my story, all because I learned to trust. I never learned any of those things from you."

" Love, you fell in love with a human?" Evangeline was astounded at this news.

" No mother, I fell in love with a vampire, and was welcomed with open arms into his family, who are also vampires." Bella said matter of factly. Evangeline, shocked by this news, walked across the room and sat near the bassinet. She suddenly looked exhausted. Bella walked towards her mother and stood by her side. Lilith remained quiet and motionless the entire time.

" Oh Bella, how could you do such a thing, to stoop to such a level of desperation."

" You think I fell in love out of desperation? Mother that is the furthest from the truth you can get. You don't fall in love due to desperation, falling in love doesn't have any rhyme or reason. It just does it's own thing, you can't possibly control it." Evangeline was at this point no longer sitting straight but was slouching over the bassinet. She was reaching towards Gavel when Bella grasped her wrist.

" I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

" Why?" But before she could ask her question the Queen's eyes filled with realization.

"Looks like you finally are using your gift. I must say that my vision was never one of me slowly dying of fever. In my vision you used the dancing berry bush. Just tell me you will give Gavel a good home, you won't just throw him away. He is innocent in all this mess. He's just a baby. "

" Of course mother, I will treat him and raise him like my own. He won't want for anything. I promise." Evangeline reached out for Bella's hand, grasping it tightly in her own.

" Bella, for over 200 years I wished to bring you back, to tell you how sorry I was. I am so sorry Bella. I thought…" Evangeline had to catch her breath.

" Thought what mother?"

"I thought what I was doing was for the best. I never once thought about how abandoned you must have felt. I am so sorry."

" It's okay mother I'm here, I'll stay with you until the end, you won't be alone." Bella was now cradling her mother in her arms, tears falling rapidly from her own eyes. Bella looked down at her mother, she witnessed as a few tears breached her mother's eyes and gently fell down her face. Bella bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mother's forehead, when she lifted her head up to look at her mother she saw the life leave Evangeline's eyes, leaving behind lifeless ice blue eyes. Bella reached up and closed her mother's eyes, letting her rest in peace. For what seemed like hours Bella sat with her mother dead in her arms. It wasn't until her baby brother started to fuss that she showed signs of moving. It was Lilith that moved forward and gently lifted the baby out of the bassinet; rocking him gently in her arms.

" Bella, If anyone knows what it's like to be in your shoes it's me. I was very young when I took Harriet's life. There are still times when I wish things could have gone differently. It will hurt for quite awhile, you might even become numb to it, but eventually you will feel. Just know Bella that you're not alone, I'm here and so are the Cullens."

" DId I do what was best? She was nothing like Harriet, out of all the feelings I thought I would feel, regret is not one of them." Lilith placed Gavel in his bassinet and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

" After how Harriet treated us I didn't think it was possible to feel regret after her death. I thought foolishly that taking her life would leave behind no ill feelings. Though when I eventually did follow through with taking her life the first feeling I felt was doubt and regret. As she slowly turned to stone it physically hurt to see life leave her. It took many years for me to justify killing my own mother."

"Where are the Cullens now?"

" They are in the throne room patiently awaiting for you. Why don't you take Gavel and go to them. I'm sure they will want to meet the sweet little baby Gavel and to be there for you." Bella stood up slowly, making sure to lay her mother gently on the floor. She slowly reached for her little brother and grasped him in her arms. Her little brother was wiggling in her arms until he looked up at Bella. A grin spread across his face and he let out a giggle. Bella nuzzled his nose with her nose, a smile spreading on her face as well.

" What do you say Gavel, why don't we go see our family. I promise you are going to love you as much as you'll learn to love them.

Bella began walking out of the room, holding Gavel in her arms, she looked one last time at the lifeless body of her mother.


	16. Family

Bella entered the throne room with her little brother, Gavel in her arms. As she entered, every member of the Cullen family turned towards the grand doors opening. Each face held a different emotion, hope, despair, anticipation, but none of their faces held hatred, for which Bella was glad. It was Rosalie, shockingly who broke the silence.

" Is that the baby? Did your mother already give birth Bella?" Rosalie didn't just speak directly to Bella, she stepped towards.

" Apparently my mother was further along in her pregnancy than my aunt knew. This here is my little brother, Gavel? My mother's last wish was for me to not just throw him away, but to care for him, to give him a home. I tend to make due on that wish." Bella gazed down at the baby in her arms, bouncing him slightly."

" You're going to raise him as your own Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked up at Rosalie, her eyes searching that of the very vampire that hated her for many months.

" No Rosalie I'm not, you are" With those words, Bella stepped towards Rosalie and placed the baby in her arms. For several seconds Rosalie stared back at Bella, shock evident on her face. Not saying a word. After several long painfully long seconds Rosalie drew her eyes away from Bella and cast her eyes upon the little baby that now rested in her arms. A rare smile spread across Rosalie's face. She looked back at Bella and spoke two simple words, the only words she could think of at that moment.

" Thank you."

" I only ask that his name remains the same. It will be at your own discretion if you choose to to let him know when he is older that you and Emmett are not his birth parents. Of course if you'd rather not.."

"NO, he's mine. I will care for him as if I gave birth to him. He will want for nothing." Emmett at that moment stepped in the back of Rosalie and placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on Gavel's. For everyone in the room it was by far the most tender moment they had ever seen between the new parents. Bella bowed her head for several seconds, not making any noise.

" Bella, are you going to be alright?" It was Carlisle that spoke.

" It's just a whole lot of stuff to take in. For years I wanted nothing more than to see my mother again, to return to the life I once had. I cared little about advanced technology and the luxuries in which were available on Earth. I just wanted my life back. When my Aunt told me the truth, it damn near broke me. I honestly didn't know if I would ever recover from such a blow. But I walked into this throne room and realized something, something I would have never realized if I was never banished. I realized that I was capable of love and that is truly precious. Now I stand here and see what all of you are."

" And what is that?" Esme asked gently, an encouraging look in her eyes.

" My family, my true family." Bella then rushed forward and as she grew closer all of the Cullens gathered around for a group hug, Bella was the one in the middle.

_**Hi guys! I really hope that this story is something you enjoy reading. I took a while to update because I honestly didn't know what to do after the Queen was destroyed. I now am curious to know what my audience thinks of this story and if you all agree that this is where I should end this story. I'm on the fence about extending it a few more stories or even creating a tiny sequel. Part of me would like to lay this story to rest at this scene but I would love to hear what my readers think. **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
